


Good Omens, The Nice and Accurate Sex Of Crowley and Azirphale.

by Rapheal1



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Aziraphale gets caught, Aziraphale has a vulva, Bottom!Aziraphale, Crowley has a penis, Crowley is very nice, Dom!Crowley, F/M, Gentle Sex, Sex, Virgin Aziraphale, dont tell him that, identify as male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapheal1/pseuds/Rapheal1
Summary: Here I post my Azirphale and Crowley smut. You can suggest more in the comments. Also, this was my first time writing human smut, so I'm sorry if it seems rusty or rushed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley, Crowley/Aziraphale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Good Omens, The Nice and Accurate Sex Of Crowley and Azirphale.

**Author's Note:**

> When suggesting more shots, please explain it a little. Like is there a kink involved? What parts do they have? Is it their first time?

Aziraphale's Bookshop, London. Post Apocalypse 

The angel in tartan was milling about the shop, making sure his precious books were all gathered neatly on their respective shelves. He hummed a little Queen tune, one he had forgotten the name of, but it was catchy, and his demon, Crowley, seemed to enjoy it. Knowing he was alone, Aziraphale did his best to sing, "Give love, give love, give love-"  
The simple chime of the bell in the doorway made the Angel stop abruptly, clutching the book he was admiring at that moment.  
He turned to the noise, sighing with relief that it wasn't a squad of angels, here to collect him.  
"Crowley! You nearly scared me out of my wits!" Aziraphale scolded, sliding the novel back into place.  
Crowley flicked his tongue, chortling. "No matter what I do, Angel, I always seem to scare you." He crossed his arms, and Aziraphale noted he was wearing a different  
leather jacket today. Great goodness, stop drooling over his outfit!  
"Why are you so silent?" The demon quipped, covering the distance between them in a few steps. Aziraphale only had the time to "lean" on the book he was admiring earlier, hoping that Crowley didn't read the title.  
"Oh, you know, little sinus infection," Aziraphale twittered, hoping that the blood rushing up to his face would stop. "The shop can be quite dusty, I- erm, my throat was feeling a bit sore."  
The demon could have narrowed his eyes, Aziraphale didn't know while he was wearing his glasses.  
"Yeah," Crowley mused. "Dizzy as well?" He commented on the angel's pose.  
"Yes, that's it! Maybe I should go have a rest, don't you agree?" He nervously chuckled.  
Crowley shoved his hand away with a hiss, pulling out the book.  
"Crowley! Those books are not be man-handled-" The Angel whined.  
"Sex of the 21st Century" Crowley read with an amused sigh.  
Aziraphale now felt the blood rush down to his nether regions. At the mention of an intimate word, especially said allowed by Crowley, made him feel dizzy now. What a good day to have a vagina, Aziraphale! Just because you're dick didn't quite fit into you're new beige pants! Mercy! I feel myself throbbing-  
When Crowley realized what Aziraphale had been reading, he continued slyly.  
"I didn't take you for one to enjoy porn, Aziraphale."  
"I don't- I-" The angel's eyes were wide as Crowley put a finger to his lips.  
And for somebody's sake, Crowley huffed to himself, I can feel myself getting hard.  
"Aziraphale, do you want me to fuck you?" Crowley questioned, pushing the Angel against the bookshelf.  
"Please." Aziraphale blurted, his face flushed, his eyes darting to Crowley's overly tight jeans.  
Crowley needily guided him across the room, shoving Aziraphale onto the tartan bed, pressing him against the fabric. And if Aziraphale didn't whine in the same need as Crowley, he was probably blind.  
"You're books shouldn't be man-handled, but you do." Crowley grunted, pressing him further into the bed, before searching through Aziraphale's collection of ties.  
"Do be quick, dear." Aziraphale begged, forcing himself to lie flat on his bed. Every throb seemed to make him twitch. "I need you- Crowley.." He pleaded.  
Crowley was back with a wad of ties, tightly wrapping them around Aziraphale's limbs, spreading his legs. He roped the ends around the mattress supporter, hoping his horny partner couldn't break wood, or snap his own ties. There was already a pool of arousal underneath his Angel.  
"Crowley.." Aziraphale whined again.  
"I can hear you, love." Crowley rumbled, crawling on all fours below Aziraphale's cunt. He reached out, running his hand over it, to which the Angel responded with a shiver and a quiet whimper. Crowley's hand was soaking.  
He's disgusted, he'll surely stop, he won't want me- Aziraphale snapped his mouth shut, biting his tongue. I'm dripping all over him!  
Crowley's tongue flickered, lapping gently at his fingers. He hummed in approval. "Are you ready, Aziraphale?" He teased, starting to lap at the angel's pants. Crowley's own started to feel uncomfortable, so he slid them off, along with his undergarments, freeing his arousal. The demon watched excitedly as the Angel licked his lips.  
"Please, Crowley," The Angel was pleading. "Take my clothes off, please! Crowley, I'm begging you!" His back arched.  
The demon snapped his fingers, and Aziraphale's soiled clothing lie on the floor. His own leather attire were strewn on the floor as well as his glasses.  
His pupils dilated at the sight of the Angel, licking a trail from his chest to his nether regions. Aziraphale strained against the bonds, thrusting his hips toward the demon.  
"Crowley, please!" He begged again. Crowley merely pushed him back down again, lining himself up with the angel's entrance.  
Aziraphale tensed, "Crowley, wait..!" The angel's eyes were wide now, his breath quickening.  
Crowley stopped immediately, looking expectantly to Aziraphale.  
We have come this far, Zira! God means nothing to us now!  
"I've..never had sex before, Crowley." His Angel trembled, and so Crowley undid his bounds, letting Aziraphale's arms hook onto him, holding him fretfully.  
"It's alright, Angel." Crowley spoke softly, caressing his cheek, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be very gentle, Aziraphale. And if you want to stop, just tell me. It might hurt a little, dear, but I'll make sure it only lasts a few seconds."  
Aziraphale knew he was in good care. His demon would never hurt him on purpose.  
I'm going to be okay. I'm going to feel great. Aziraphale repeated these things in his head, and his cunt started to throb again at the images he started to conquer.  
"Alright, my dear." He nodded, letting out a breath, holding onto Crowley for dear life.  
The demon rubbed himself against the angel's folds, lathering his length in Aziraphale's arousal.  
Aziraphale let out a moan, his hands flying up to his mouth. "My goodness, what in the name of all-" His head lolled back as Crowley brushed his clit, earning the demon a prolonged moan of pure pleasure.  
"I'm ready, Crowley! Crowley! Please.." The Angel pleaded, his hands tightening on Crowley's shoulders.  
The demon pressed the tip of his erection against Aziraphale's opening, sliding himself into Aziraphale in a quick motion. He hugged the Angel tightly, pausing himself.  
The Angel's eyes widened, his nails sinking into Crowley's shoulders. The demon didn't seem to mind however. His Angel was in a small bit of displeasure at the moment.  
"Crowley-" Aziraphale panted, shutting his eyes tight.  
"I've got you, Angel. I'm letting you adjust. You're doing very good." Crowley mused, lightly rubbing the pained Angel below him in gentle circles on his chest.  
The demon summoned a small bottle of lubricant, as well as some tissues.  
"I'm bleeding, Crowley-" Crowley could sense the panic rising in the Angel.  
"It's you're hymen, Aziraphale. It's a little bruised. You'll be okay, I'm not letting anything bad happen to you." Crowley rumbled, trying his best to soothe him. He was sure his demonic partners, if they knew he'd spoke this kindly, would laugh at him. However, fuck them.  
"It's not even a lot of blood, Angel." Crowley added, lightly dabbing the tissues around his opening. "It's barely showing up on the tissues."  
"Continue, Dearest. I'm okay now."  
And thank goodness, because Crowley was fighting the urge to thrust. The angel's insides were rippling.  
He poured a generous amount of lubricant over Aziraphale's opening, spreading it onto his length and massaging it into the angel's folds.  
Aziraphale hummed his approval, his grip loosening on his shoulders.  
He slide himself up slowly, then down slowly. He began at an extremely slow pace, working the Angel open.  
Aziraphale started to moan again, his legs wrapping around Crowley's sides.  
"Crowley- don't stop.." He closed his eyes, gentle this time, his chest rising and falling to each stroke.  
The demon smirked, groaning with each downward thrust. He moved his hand downward, flicking the little sensitive nub above his opening. Aziraphale twitched with pleasure, "Faster, my dear." He breathed.  
He let a stream of lube fall onto his length, and Crowley began to pick up the pace.  
Aziraphale started to sweat, tightening around Crowley.  
"Mmmm..Aziraphale-" Crowley breathed, rubbing his clit to the time of his thrusts.  
The Angel below him trembled, letting out breathy moans, allowing his body to rock.  
"Faster, Crowley!"  
The demon was happy to oblige, pounding into him at a merciless pace.  
Aziraphale swore, his whole body spasming, his head lolling back, his hands shaking. He contracted around Crowley, spilling himself onto him. His orgasm racked his body, and he started to sob with pleasure.  
Crowley pulled himself out, releasing with the same feriousity. He shouted out the angel's name, his body trembling.  
The blissful fire of pleasure engulfed them, and they collapsed onto eachother, breathing heavily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Love from America.  
> -Rapheal (New Username)


End file.
